


Cat For Hire

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bear hires a cat to help with the rats and John is less than pleased</p><p>Slight spoilers for 4x3 (Wingman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As John walked into the abandoned subway tunnel, the click of his shoes echoed off the walls of concrete. The dust he stirred up made his nose itch. He would never admit it to anyone, but he missed the ruined carpet of The Library. Being an Army brat he never really stayed in one place for long enough for it to feel like a home, but The Library had started to feel like one.

As he walked to the subway car that held Finch's computers, something with glowing eyes stared back at him through the darkness. He hoped like hell that it wasn't a large rat. A cat stepped out of the shadows, but just to be safe he patted the gun in his holster.

Walking into the subway car he sat down on a seat and a black ball of fur rubbed against his leg.

'What the hell is this?' John asked Finch as he nudged the thing with his toe. It didn't so much move as sniff at his shoe. It was a skinny black cat.

Finch turned his chair around and licked his lips. 'Oh, dear. Bear took the liberty of hiring the services of a cat to help control the rat population.' 

'Seriously?' 

'Oh, yes. I never joke about the rodent population. She is quite efficient, she has already caught three rats.'

John smirked. 'So Bear basically hired the cat version of Shaw?'

'It would appear so.'

'Does he pay her in catnip?'

'I didn't ask. I thought it best to leave the details up to Bear.

As John leaned back the cat jumped on his lap and laid down. John poked at it.

'Off my lap, furball.'

The cat looked up at him with contempt and laid back down. Put it in a black tank-top and it really would be the cat version of Shaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has feelings for Harold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out more angsty and John/Harold-y than I expected but I decided to just go with it

John sat down on a seat in an abandoned subway car. The air was thick with dust and the seat seemed to be more metal than padding, but he didn't mind. He still had paperwork to do as Detective Riley, but it had been a long day and all he wanted was a break. Apparently 'a break' involved being in the old subway, but he was near Harold and that was the important thing; he would never admit it to anyone, but he always wanted to be near Harold even if they couldn't be physically close. 

As he leaned back and closed his eyes he felt the cat jump onto to lap and knead his pant legs. He reached down and rubbed her soft fur. She purred loudly. When he had heard that Bear had hired her to catch rats he had been wary, but now she was just another member of their mismatched team.

John had never had a pet before (besides Bear of course) but he thought he must be doing something right if she was purring. He had seen what she had done to those rats and if he pissed her off he'd probably need stitches.

As she purred, John heard a squeak as Harold's computer chair moved. He opened his eyes and saw Harold staring at him, there was a slight smile on Harold's face.

The cat jumped off John's lap and walked over to Harold. She rubbed against his legs and he petted her. She purred and arched up into his touch. John knew the feeling, he wouldn't mind arching into Finch's touch either; he pushed that thought away, it wouldn't do to think about his boss like that... Even if they were more like friends than boss and employee.

'I think someone likes you,' John said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he thought that even though he was talking about the cat it was a little too close to his feelings, but it was too late to take it back.

'I like her too.'

'Did you ever have pets as a kid.'

'Not as such. We had several barn cats, but they were more feral than anything else.'

'You had a barn?' John asked. Finch was by his own admission a very private person so any information he gave out were gold as far as John was concerned.

'I did. My father and I lived on a farm for most of my childhood.' Finch said with sadness in his voice. 

'Oh. Have you decided on a name for the cat,' John said changing the subject because he didn't like the sadness in Finch's voice.

'I just call her The Cat.'

John smirked. Leave it to Finch to go with the obvious, he did name his life's work The Machine after all.

John stretched and got up. He didn't really want to leave, but he had work to do. Boring, mind numbing police work, but work never the less. 

'I got to go, paperwork waits for no man. Don't work too hard.'

John walked out of the subway and got on his motorcycle. As he drove down the dark city streets a cold wind hit his face, but all he could think about was Harold. He needed to get a handle on his feelings. It wasn't so bad during the day when he was Mr. Reese and Harold was Mr. Finch, but when the day was done all he could think about was what it would like to touch and kiss Harold.

It would be so much easier if he could just talk about his feelings, but that was one thing he just couldn't do. If he had told Jessica about his feelings she would still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold thinks Professor Whistler and Detective Riley should date

John sitting in an abandoned subway car, cleaning his gun. His fingers ran over smooth metal as the click of Harold's keyboard filled the air. Suddenly the sound stopped and John looked up. Harold was staring at him, he nervously licked his lips.

'Something wrong?' John asked.

'Not as such. It's just that I think we should date.'

John's eyes went wide. Harold couldn't possibly be saying what John thought he was saying. 'Come again?'

'Oh, dear. I meant that we shouldn't date per-say, but Professor Whistler and Detective Riley. That way we would have an excuse to be seen together by Samaritan.'

'Oh,' John said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Of course Harold didn't really want to date.

'That sounds good. Are you going to wine and dine me?' John said only half joking. Even a fake date with Harold would be better than nothing 

'Of course. I thought we could go out for a nice dinner.'

John started cleaning his gun again. 'Sure. How about tomorrow?'

'That sounds wonderful.'

Once they worked out the details John went to his apartment (he refused to call it his home) and opened the door with a little difficultly because he was holding The Cat in his arms (according to Harold she wanted to go home with him). 

Once inside the apartment he sat the cat down on his stained off-white carpet and watched as she sniffed around the apartment. After several moments he sat down on his lumpy couch and watched an old movie on tv. 

His couch filled the length of one wall, it was covered in a dingy brown fabric and one of the springs stuck out of a hole. He thought it belonged either in a frat house or a landfill, but he didn't see the point of getting a better couch.

He got up and made his way to his small kitchen and looked into his refrigerator and saw that all he had was a box of baking soda and a container of old take-out. He grabbed the take out and went back to his living room.

Sitting on the couch he brought old Kung-Pow chicken to his mouth. As he ate, The Cat jumped on his lap and he gave her a piece of chicken. 

He thought about his 'date'. All he knew was the Harold had made them reservations at a restaurant and that is was supposed to be their first date. After John was done eating he threw away the left-overs and went to bed. The mattress was lumpy and the blankets and sheets were starting to smell of dust (he really needed to do laundry more often).

He stared into the darkness until he was just about to fall asleep. As he fell asleep he longed for someone to share his bed with. He felt The Cat jump onto his bed and lay down on his legs, that wasn't really what he meant by sharing his bed with someone, he preferred someone human, but it would have to do.

The next morning, John woke up and went to work. The police station was abuzz with activity. Once at his desk, Fusco came up to him and dropped a batch of files onto his desk.

'Don't take the wrong way, but you look rough. Did you and Glasses have a spat,' Fusco said with a cocky grin.

John sighed. 'Gee, I don't know, Lionel. Considering I have a date with Harold tonight what do you think?' 

'Very funny, smart-ass.'

John stood up and clasped Fusco on the shoulder. 'I'm not joking. In fact you introduced us. You're one great matchmaker.'

He just grinned when Fusco's eyes went wide and he sputtered. 

Later that night, John was standing in front of his mirror. He was trying to decide what shirt to wear. 

Even though it was a fake date he still wanted to look his best. It was like he said when he had to be Harold's Wren's date; if he was going to be seen with Harold he was going to have to up his game.

He held up a dark blue that was tight across his chest and a black shirt. He turned around and saw that The Cat was laying on his bed.

'What do you think?' he asked.

The Cat jumped off the bed and pawed at John's left leg. 

'The blue one it is then.'

He went to the restaurant and was seated at a table, across from Harold. The table was covered with a clean white table cloth and there were two unlit candles sitting in the center, suddenly he felt underdressed in his dark dress shirt and dark dress pants.

He couldn't help but notice that Harold was wearing a dark suit, red tie and a light blue dress shirt.

'Hello, Detective,' Harold said.

'Please, call me John. May I call you Harold?'

'I'd like that very much.'

John sat down and was handed a menu. 'I've heard you're a professor, that must be interesting.'

'It is. I'm sure it's not nearly as exciting as being a police detective.'

'You would think so but there is a lot of boring paperwork. Do you have any pets?' John had very little experience with dating, but he knew you always ask your date about them self. 

'I do. I have a dog named Bear. Would you like to see pictures of him?'

'Sure.'

Harold pulled out a iPad and pulled up some pictures and handed it to John. Each picture was a photo of Bear. Some photos were Bear running around a park, others were Bear sleeping on (what John could guess) was Professor Whistler's bed.

As he looked at the pictures he couldn't help but smile. He had no idea Harold had so many pictures of Bear, but it suited the professor.

John handed the iPad back. 'Cute.' 

'Thank you, but I'm sure Bear would prefer to be called handsome.'

'Did you pick him out at a pet store?' John asked even though he already knew the answer.

'No, he was given to me by a friend.'

John took a sip of water. 'Sounds like a good friend.'

'He is. Do you have any pets?' Harold asked as he took a sip of water from the glass by his hand.

'I have a cat that adopted me,' John said. He still couldn't get over the fact that Harold called him a good friend. He knew that Harold was playing a part, but he hoped there was a bit of truth to it. Most of John's friends were dead.

They spent the rest of their 'date' talking about their fake jobs and fake lives. It was nice to be a 'normal' person for a change, even if it was fake. It might have had something to do with the two glasses of wine John had had, but it was comfortable.

Near the end of dinner their waiter lit the candles on the table and Harold was bathed in orange fire lit. Then a chocolate cake was sat in front of John. He took a bite a savored the rich sweet taste.

'Would you like some cake?' John asked as he cut a piece with his fork and held it out to Harold.

'Very much.'

John leaned forward and feed Harold a piece of cake. 

Harold's tongue came out and licked his lips. Just seeing that pink tongue, John felt himself harden; he had fantasied about all the wicked things that tongue could do to him.

He lifted his wine glass and gulped down what was left in the bottom of the glass. Now was not the time to have inappropriate thoughts about his boss.

After several minutes they got up to leave. They stepped outside and John breathed deeply the cool night air, trying to clear his head.

'Do you live far from here?' Harold asked even though they both knew the answer.

The sound of Harold's voice was grounding.

'Yeah.'

'Good. Would you like me to walk with you. You had quite a large amount of alcohol and I would feel terrible if something happened to you.'

John pulled his coat closer. 'You don't have to.'

'It would be my pleasure.'

They walked close. John wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come, he was having enough trouble just putting one foot in front of the other. 

He felt Harold take his hand and intertwine their fingers. He kept telling himself that Harold was only holding his hand because they were supposed to be on a date, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the warmth of Harold's skin.

All too soon they arrived at John apartment.

Harold stood next to John and leaned in for a kiss. John gently pushed Harold away. 'I can't do this.'

'Oh, dear... I... I didn't mean to offend you,' Harold stammered.

John opened the door. 'We need to talk about this inside.'

They stepped into the apartment and John turned around to close the door.

'Mr. Reese? I thought the kiss was just part of the charade.'

He let out a weak laugh as he continued to stare at the door, if he didn't look at Harold he wouldn't be able to see his disgust. 'That's the problem. It's fake and I want a kiss from Harold Finch, not Harold Whistler.'

He felt Harold's hand grip his shoulder. 'John. Look at me.'

John turned around and looked at Harold. He looked surprised, but not disgusted. 'I want to kiss you too. I... I... have strong feelings for you.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I thought you didn't feel the same. I have trouble expressing romantic feelings.'

John let out a laugh. This time it wasn't weak, but a strong laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Turns out they were both bad at relationships.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harold's. Harold's hands came up and combed through John's hair as he deepened the kiss.

They both might have been bad about talking about their feelings, but some things didn't need words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless porn

John and Harold were walking to Professor Whistler's apartment. The moon in the night sky was full and a cool breeze brushed against John's skin. It was a good night to be with Harold, but than any night when they didn't have a number was a good night.

Just for one night he wanted to be Detective Riley and not worry about the digital dragon that was Samaritan. 

The two men were walking close and even though their relationship had changed that really was nothing new; even when John had been JUST Harold's employee he had always stood just a little too close. 

Harold reached out and intertwined their fingers and that was something new. John enjoyed the warmth of Harold's skin and he caught the scent of Harold's spicy cologne. 

They walked up to the red brick apartment building that Harold lived in and they climbed the steps still holding hands. Once they made it to the apartment door, Harold released John's hand to put his key in the lock.

John stepped inside and Bear ran up to him. John bent down and Bear slobbered all over his face and Bear's tag wagged back and forth.

John ruffled Bear's fur and laughed. Once he let go of Bear and stood up he looked over at Harold. Harold was grinning.

'I think someone missed you,' Harold said.

'I missed him too,' John said. Even though he had just seen Bear an hour ago he still missed the dog. 

'Now what?' John asked. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Harold again, but he didn't want to assume.

'Would you like to sit down?' Harold said.

'Sure.' John went over to Harold couch and sat down. He looked around the small apartment. The light blue walls were covered with photos of Bear and Harold and even a few closeups of various birds.

Harold sat down next to John.

'Do you like to take pictures?' John asked as he threw his arm over the back of the couch. 

'I do,' Harold said. It seemed liked he wanted to say something else, but he didn't.

'Something on your mind?' John asked.

'Not really, it's just that those photographs always make me think about my father.'

'Oh, yeah? Did he take pictures?'

'Not really. When I was child he started to lose his memory and by the time I was in collage he didn't even recognise me.'

John took Harold's hand and said the only thing he could think of. 'Shit.' He didn't want to say 'sorry' because he had hated people saying that when his father had died.

'Indeed.'

'Are you worried that you'll lose your memory too?'

'No. He was my adoptive father. I just like to think that he would have liked my photography. He liked birds.'

'Yeah. I bet my dad would have liked that I kneecap people for a living,' John said trying to lighten the mood.

Harold smiled a little bit. 'Would you like a drink?'

John didn't really want a drink. 'Actually I was hoping we could kiss. Is that okay.'

Harold's smile got bigger and his eyes lit up. 'I would like that very much.'

Harold turned and leaned close to John. John captured his lips and they kissed. Harold deepened the kiss and John kneaded Harold's shoulders. As Harold brought his hands up and combed his fingers through John's hair he felt his cock harden as he felt Harold's tongue brush against his lips.

John opened his mouth and their tongues brushed. After several moments of sloppy, messy kissing Harold broke the kiss and John almost whimpered. John didn't usually let people in, but now that he had let Harold in he couldn't get enough.

They were both panting and Harold's glasses were askew. John had to shift because his cock was hard and uncomfortable. 

Harold looked down. 'Oh, dear. It would seem you have a erection. Would you like me to take care of it?'

John couldn't speak, all the blood that should have gone to his brain had gone to his cock, so he just nodded. 

Harold reached over and unzipped John pants and pulled his cock out. Harold wrapped his fingers around it and stroked. John had to close his eyes because he knew that if he watched Harold's hand travel up and down his cock he would come ridiculously soon.

He sat back and concentrated on the sensations around him. Sometimes Harold's grip would be light and sometimes it would be tight. 

Much too soon, John felt his orgasm coming and all he could do was grunt out as he came hard.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Harold. His forehead glistened with sweat.

'Did you like that?' Harold asked as he took out a handkerchief and cleaned his hand. Once he was done he wiped John cock and put it back in John's pants.

'Oh, yeah. Do you want me to take care of you?'

Harold's cheeks went red. 'Oh... It would seem that I... That is to say...'

John looked down and noticed a dark spot on his pants. He broke into a smirk. 'Did you come by giving me a hand-job?'

'Yes. You're very alluring. I won't be able to become hard for at least a few hours. Would you like to sleep with me until then?'

'Sure. Lead the way,' John said. Now that he had come he felt tired and sleeping with Harold sounded like a great plan. He stood up on shaky legs and Harold lead him through the apartment. 

The walls were covered with more pictures. Once they made their way to the bedroom John stepped into the room and looked around. The floor under his feet was a honey colored wood and the walls were cream colored. A large bed was surround by books stacked at least four feet high. John walked over to the bed and ran his hand over the patchwork quilt that covered it; the fabric was worn and soft.

'Would you like some clothes to wear,' Harold asked as he made his way to his wooden dresser.

John started to unbutton his shirt. 'That's okay. I like sleeping in my underwear.' John opened his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders.

'Ah, I see.'

John unbuttoned his pants. 'If you're lucky I'll sleep naked the next time I come over.'

'Oh, I can hardly wait.'

Once John's clothes were in a pile on the floor he went over to Harold's bed and laid down. The quilt was soft against his back and the bedding smelled like Harold. He watched as Harold undressed with his back to John.

John licked his lips as he took in Harold's pale back. Harold dressed in green silk pajamas and made his way to the bed. He laid down on top of John and as they gently kissed John ran his hands all over Harold's body. There was something to be said for letting people in.

The next morning, John woke up in Harold's bed. Harold was using John's chest as a pillow and John's arms were wrapped around him. John buried his nose in Harold's hair and it tickled.

John rubbed Harold's back and Harold's eyes opened.

'Morning,' John said as Harold grinned at him. 

'Good morning. Do you want to get up?'

'Nah. I'm good. Do you?'

Harold nuzzled John's chest. 'Not as such. I'm quite comfortable although I think your penis is poking me in the leg.'

'Oh yeah. Do you want to take care of my morning wood?'

'Oh, yes,' Harold said as he began to kiss John's chest.

When he licked one of John's nipples, John groaned and felt his cock harden even more.

Harold kissed his way down John's chest until he came to John's underwear. He mouthed John's cock through the fabric and John gripped the blanket under him. 

'Lift up your hips, please,' Harold said.'

John lifted his hips and Harold pulled the underwear down John's tan thighs. 

Once the underwear were off, Harold licked the underside of John cock from root to tip, he twirled his tongue around the head. 

'Oh, fuck!' John yelled out. 

He yelled out again when Harold wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. Harold lowered his head and his mouth slid down the shaft. All John could concentrate on was the warm wet mouth around his cock.

Again and again his mouth slid up and down the cock and John groaned and moaned, he couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good blow job.

After several moments, Harold backed off until only the head was in his mouth and he sucked hard.

John's orgasm came on all at once and he came hard as his eyes fluttered close. 

Once he opened his eyes he saw Harold wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked pleased with himself. 

'Come here,' John said as he reached for Harold. 

Harold moved toward John and settled against him as the kissed.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Harold asked.

'Yeah. Do you want me to... You know?' He could feel Harold's hard cock against his leg.

'Only if you want.'

'I do. Can you take off your clothes?'

'I'd rather not.'

'Oh, is it some kind of kink?' John asked trying to not sound too disappointed. He had been looking forward to seeing Harold naked. 

'Not as such, it's just that I've put on a noticeable amount of weight and you might not find that appealing.'

John kneaded Harold's shoulder. 'I find everything about you appealing.'

'Okay.'

Harold moved over and sat up. He unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and John just stared as a pale chest was revealed. It was covered with dark hair and Harold's nipples were pink.

John licked his lips as he reached out and touched Harold's chest, the skin was warm and the chest hair was scratchy under his fingers. 

John leaned in and brushed his lip against Harold's nipple. Harold hissed. 

'Would you like to lay down?' John asked. He wanted nothing more than to lavish attention on Harold.

'Of course.'

Harold laid down and John started by kissing and nuzzling his neck, Harold's scent filled his nose. John moved down and swirled his tongue around one of Harold's pink nipples. It was hard under his tongue.

Harold's hands came up and lightly held onto John hair as groans escaped his lips. John just grinned as he kissed and licked his way down Harold's body. Once he got to Harold's pudgy stomach he kissed and nipped at it.

Finally he moved to Harold's pajama pants, they were straining against Harold's hard cock. 

Pulled the pants down Harold's pale thighs and looked at the hard cock before him. It was thicker and shorter than his own and the tip was dark red. 

Seeing the cock made him want to taste it so he did by wrapping his lips around the head. The skin was salty in his mouth.

Harold groaned as his thighs shook. 

'I'm... Going... To...' Harold panted out.

John didn't need words to know that Harold was going to come. He had never given a blow job before and he wanted to taste Harold's come.

As Harold came, John's mouth was filled with a salty taste. Once Harold was done and his cock had gone soft, John moved up and kissed Harold. 

As the kiss turn sloppy John thought that the morning couldn't get any better. Later that morning when Harold made John breakfast the morning did indeed get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (in more ways than one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left comments and kudos. It's so nice to know that people like my work.

John woke up in Harold's embrace. He was using Harold's chest as a pillow and Harold's arm was wrapped around John waist. Harold's skin was warm and comforting, his face was peaceful in sleep. John rubbed his face against Harold's chest and revelled at the starchy feeling of chest hair against his skin.

He just grinned. They were both naked. Any morning when he woke up naked was a good morning.

He had never really been that big in cuddling, but all things seemed possible with Harold.

He laid like that for several minutes, not wanting to get up, but knowing he would have to get up and become Detective Riley. He buried his face in Harold's chest hair and breathed in the scent of skin. He wanted just a few more minutes of peace.

Harold stirred and tightened his grip. 'Good morning,' 

'Morning. Want me to make breakfast?'

Harold rubbed John's back and placed gentle kisses on the top of John's head. 'That sounds wonderful.'

John stretched and reluctantly pulled away from Harold. He shivered as cool air touched his skin. 'What's your poison?'

'I'm in the mood for eggs.'

John moved off the bed and pulled on the pants that laid crumpled on the floor. 'Okay.'

John walked through his apartment to the kitchen. His old couch had been replaced by the couch that had been in Harold's apartment. He had to admit it had a certain charm, just like a certain genius he knew. There were some of Harold's photographs on the walls and John's coffee table was covered with papers that Professor Whistler was in the process of grading. 

He walked into the kitchen and The Cat waddled up to him. Her large stomach almost touched the floor it hung so low. He bent down and scratched her ear and his purred like a motorcycle.

'Hey, girl. I'm happy to see you too,' John said as he thought about putting her on a diet. He would never admit to anyone, but every time she mewed for treats he gave her some. He was just too soft.

He went to the refrigerator and took out the eggs. He was about to crack them when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. The last time he had joined Harold in the shower had been memorable. He was quickly developing a thing for shower sex.

It looked like the eggs would have to wait.

He walked to the bathroom and walked in. The room was full of steam. Harold was in the shower washing himself. John just watched as water slid down Harold's pale skin, it was like something out of porn. It was better than porn because he could touch and be touched

'Want some company?' John asked.

'Of course. When you join me there is less washing and more fellatio, not that I am complaining.

John took off his pants and stepped into the shower. He groaned when hot water hit his skin. He settled behind Harold and rubbed Harold's stomach; Harold might be embarrassed by the weight he had put on, but John had found that he enjoyed rubbing and kissing the stomach.

John licked the water from Harold's shoulder as he moved his hand to Harold's cock and began stroking it.

It hardened under John's touch.

Harold groaned as John kissed and licked at his neck and shoulder. His other hand rubbed Harold's stomach.

Maybe it was the warmth of the water or the closeness of a hard Harold (or both) but John felt his own cock harden. He removed his hand from Harold's stomach and started stroking his own cock.

Stroking both cocks at was once was a little awkward, he couldn't even rub his stomach and pat his head at the same time, but he was nothing if not determined. 

He felt Harold's body start to shake and sped up the stroking knowing that Harold was close to coming. Harold cried out as he came in John's hand.

Harold's hand moved around behind him and he barely touched John before John eyes fluttered close as he came.

They stood under the warm spray of water for a long moment. 

'We should wash up, don't you think?' Harold said breaking the silence. 

John opened his eyes and kissed Harold's shoulder. 'I guess, we don't want to late for work.'

John didn't really want to leave, he wanted to take Harold back to bed and kiss every bit of his body, but he knew he would have to go to work.

Later that night he came back to his apartment. His steps were heavy with exhaustion and all he wanted to do was watch an action movie and forget about his day as Detective Riley.

Harold met him at the door and placed a kiss on his lips.

'How was your day?' He asked as John made his way to the couch.

'Rough. There was so much paperwork I thought my hand was going to fall off.'

'Oh, dear,' Harold said as he sat down next to John and intertwined their fingers. 'Is there anything I can do?'

John lifted Harold's fingers to his mouth and kissed them. 'Kissing sounds good right about now.' 

They kissed gently, but they kisses still became heated. John's hands slipped under Harold's vest and slid over his skin. 

Harold broke the kiss. 'Perhaps we should go to a movie.'

'Sure. I'd like more kissing though.'

Harold brushed his lips against John's. 'Of course. I'll be right back.'

Harold stood up and walked to the bedroom.

'John!' Harold yelled from the bedroom. He sounded shocked.

John reached under the couch cushion and pulled out the gun he kept there. He then bolted off the couch and ran to the bedroom; if anyone was going to hurt Harold, he was going to make them pay. 

Once John got to the bedroom he relaxed when he saw Harold just standing in the middle of the room. Harold was wide-eyed and John followed his gaze to the bed. The Cat was laying on one of John's shirts and the white fabric was red with blood. At first he thought she had been injured in a fight, but then he noticed three little balls of fluff cuddled into her side.

'Did The Cat give birth on our bed?' John asked.

'It would appear so.'

'Well, damn. I thought she was just getting fat. Now what?'

Harold just looked at him with something close to fear in his eyes. 'I have no idea.'

John just looked at the little kittens, he looked up at The Cat and she seemed to have a look of pride in her eyes.

Two months later John was laying on the couch. The black kitten he called Clint (as in Eastwood) was curled up on his chest. As he stroked Clint's ear the kitten purred loudly. It's fur was so soft it felt lick one of Harold's silk ties.

The other two kittens were sleeping next to Bear in his dog bed. For a dog, Bear was quite a good mother cat.

They had decided to keep all the cats and John had to admit he liked having them around. He might not have been a cat person before, but now he was. Harold might complain about the fur on his suits, but John noticed that Harold always let the cats on his lap while he was working at his computer.

His family had grown and he was happy.


End file.
